Untitled Santana Lopez, Pretty Little Liars Ficlet
by Race122VE
Summary: Hanna tells the new girl, Santana Lopez, about Paige harassing Emily. One shot.


**Title:** Untitled Santana Lopez/Pretty Little Liars Ficlet  
><strong>Author:<strong> Race122VE (Coll)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Santana/Hanna friendship, Santana/Emily implied  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG - 13 (I drop the F-bomb like...twice)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Hanna tells the new girl, Santana Lopez, about Paige harassing Emily.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,139  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> This is just...something that happened in my head and I've been stuck with writing lately so I went for it. Brittany does not exist in this universe because I can't just write Santana being into someone else if Brittany exists. Also I will forever have issue with Paige nearly drowning Emily so this helps me deal with that. No one read over this either so all mistakes are mine_._

"Which one is she?"

"The brunette, shoulder length hair, bangs."

Hanna cocks her head towards the other end of the pool where Paige is climbing out and leaning down for her towel so she can dry herself off. Santana narrows her eyes before looking back at Hanna for confirmation. She nods and Santana's off.

"On it."

The girl's boots click clack across the tile towards Paige and Hanna smirks as she watches the way Santana struts towards Paige with purpose and swagger. The new girl came to Rosewood with a reputation of being a huge bitch. Her and her friends had enough going on without befriending the new bad girl, but something about Santana just clicked with Hanna and she figured it was better to have this girl as an ally rather than an enemy.

She clicked with all four of them in different ways. She was smart, on the honor roll back in her old school so Spencer loved that, along with the rich daddy. Thanks to that Santana was cultured and her and Aria traded stories of their respective times in Iceland and other exotic places their families visited. The girl was also a fashionista and nearly begged Hanna to show her all the trendy places to shop in town.

Then there was Emily.

Hanna was convinced that Santana and Emily would have zero in common until one day when they were out and stopped at a bench to finish their iced mochas, Santana started talking about an ex of hers that just happened to be a girl.

Bingo.

Not that she was trying to get the two together or anything (even though Santana totally called Emily hot, but that's beside the point), especially since Maya was still a sensitive subject and Emily stated that she just wanted to focus on swimming again. Still, it was nice knowing that Santana offered something a little something to everyone in their group.

And, sure…Santana was bi because she started talking about ex boyfriends too, but it didn't matter. Santana was confident in who she was and Emily needed to get that back. Maya's leaving left her a little broken and crushed any confidence she had built up and now she was just out all alone and Hanna wanted to help her. Especially when she found out Paige had tried to use Emily's sexuality against her in the race for swim team captain _and_ went so far as to attack her friend.

Hanna didn't mean to tell Santana about the drowning incident, but she did and Santana insisted on finding out who this Paige girl was and teaching her a lesson.

She was halfway across the pool and Hanna watched with amusement as nearly every head turned as she passed; only looking when they knew Santana couldn't notice. She was so distracted she didn't even notice Emily walk up to stand next to her. "What's so entertaining?"

"Oh…Emily…hey," she's a little startled and being overly cheery as she shifts her gaze from Santana to Emily. "You know…just…standing…in the…pool area."

Emily raises an eyebrow at her before following Hanna's gaze. "What's Santana doing?"

Hanna opens her mouth to respond, but no sound comes out and her jaw just keeps falling down as she, and the rest of the people milling around at the pool, watches Santana hip check Paige into the pool. Emily's audible gasp joins with the rest of the crowd as Paige swims up and splashes angrily.

Santana doesn't even flinch. She leans down, points a finger at the girl, and says, "Stay the fuck away from Emily.

"_Or else_."

This time, as people watched Santana walk back towards Hanna and Emily, they didn't even try to hide their gawking.

Judging by the smirk on Santana's face, she relished in it.

"You told Santana about Paige?" Emily hisses in Hanna's ear.

Hanna shrugs. "I didn't mean too," she tells her. "But, _somebody_ needed to do something Em."

She can hear Emily suck in a breath, ready to argue, but Santana strolls up and puts her hands on her hips. "I think she knows not to fuck with my friends now," Santana says, winking at Emily before looking over her shoulder and watching Paige climb out of the pool again, looking like a drowned rat. "Karma can be a bitch."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hanna catches Emily looking at Santana. Like, _really_ looking as she bites down on her bottom lip and takes in Santana's form from head to toe. Then, when Santana turns back to face them, Emily nearly trips where she's standing as she quickly shifts her gaze up to the ceiling.

"Let me know if she says anything to you again," Santana says to Emily, her voice soft and reassuring. "OK?" Emily reluctantly locks eyes with Santana and Hanna can see the blush in her cheeks as she rapidly nods her head. Santana's looking back at her with a look Hanna hasn't seen before, not on Santana anyway. It's only been a few weeks but Hanna feels like she has a pretty decent grasp on the new girl, so she knows it's a big deal when she's affectionately eyeing Emily.

The plan clicks in Hanna's head so fast she has to take a breath to calm herself down.

"So," she says, breaking her friends out of their mini trance. "How about dinner?"

"I'm down," Santana answers, looking at Emily and waiting for an answer. Hanna looks as well and Emily laughs nervously.

"Uh…yeah…sounds…good. Sounds good."

"Great," Hanna says, overly cheery before her face drops. "Wait…"

Santana and Emily turn to Hanna and she snaps her fingers in frustration. "Darn," she says, trying to sound really disappointed. "I _just_ remembered I promised my mom I'd take care of dinner tonight."

"Really?" Emily gives her a look, letting Hanna know that she knows she's full of shit but Hanna just smiles back sweetly.

"Well, I'm still down," Santana says to Emily. "I haven't really eaten out that much since I got here; you can show me what's good."

Hanna bites her tongue, hoping that holds her back from laughing at the innuendo and the flabbergasted expression on Emily's face. "Yeah," her voice cracks and she clears her throat before continuing. "Yeah. They opened up a new place at the mall. Um…it's called…BreadstiX."

The look on Santana's face reminds Hanna of a kid on Christmas morning. Her eyes light up and her mouth hangs open just a little as she sucks in a deep breath. She smiles at Emily, crossing her arms over her chest as she takes a step into Emily's personal space and grins at her.

"It's a date."

With those three words and a wink, Santana struts out of the room and leaves Emily alone with Hanna. Emily punches her in the shoulder, but it's totally worth it.


End file.
